Didn't Know
by RippedRoses
Summary: Haru found two things. One she didnt want to. And the other she never thought was there. Sorry summary sucks.


"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."

It was a normal day in Namimori, if you mean dynomites exploding, guns being shot, a kid running around in boxers, and a little kid in a cow suit crying. Then yes it was a normal day.

Haru was walking around while humming an unknown tune when she was stopped by what she saw. She was horrified. She wanted to run away but she couldn't, her feet wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. There was something warm going down her cheeks. She lifted her pale delicate finger to her cheek and found that the warm substance was her very own tears in the making and they wouldn't stop forming down her face. She tried shutting her eyes tight but that only made them fall faster and harder.

Right before her eyes was the man she loved the Vongola tenth and her best friend with blushing faces about to kiss. She felt betrayed. She knew Tsuna had strong feelings for kyoko and it was a matter of time for kyoko to like him. She wanted to hate them both but she couldn't they were too nice and sweet to her and they cared for her. She knew her love for Tsuna was one sided but she wanted to believe that just maybe he could possibly like her. That he could smile that wonderful heartfelt smile toward her.

But she knew down deep inside her now broken heart that that would never happen.

"Stupid women shouldn't watch this kind of thing" all of a sudden Haru felt big strong hands cover her still wide eyes. She never noticed how much she was shaking when she out of nowhere fell to the ground crying and shaking.

Gokudera couldn't help feel bad for the stupid woman. The violent shakes of her oh so fragile body struck something inside of him and he didn't know what. All he could do was hold her while she cried silently into his chest.

He was trying to find something nice to say but it came out kind of arrogant. "That's why stupid women shouldn't fall in love easily." the girl in his arms froze.

"What does Bakadera know about falling in love. Huh?"

"..Che. Because I fell in love with an idiot that I never knew could happen. People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."

Haru blinked a couple of times trying to let her brain obsorb what she just heard and totally shocked by how Gokudera can be so deep. And before she knew it she was smiling at a now red faced Gokadera.

He looked down and started regreting what he said. "Gokadera-kun?"

Suprised that she didn't call him Bakadera he looked down at her again and in astonishment he saw she was blushing. "..w..what?"

"Can you give Haru sometime to fall for someone else?"

He knew she was talking about him. He felt happy. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

And just like that she hugged him tighter and buried her now red and smiling face in his chest. Her tears and pain long forgotten.

"...Thank you..Hayato.." Haru said before she pasted out from all the stress today. His face broke out into a grin. "Dont take too long now..Muira Haru." and he hugged her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

And they stayed like that for awhile, lost in each others arms. Haru had a new adventure ahead of her that involved Tsuna's right hand man that loves his dynamites. But she doesn't mind. She will soon find out his lost side that needed mending and she will be there with a band aid in hand and a smile on her face. She will fill that needed part in Gokadera's heart with her own.

Falling in love with your enemy was possible. She really Didn't Know it could happen.

"I can't make you love me, want me, or understand me... all I can do is hope that someday you will."


End file.
